(FINISHED!) Kuroko x Murasakibara
by Craz3d
Summary: I started writing this little yaoi pairing and it's finished! If I should make another pairing just tell me who :D It was fun!
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko wasn't one to resist, nor complain. He was always very tolerable of everyone in the Generation of Miracles, especially Kise since the blonde was always hanging all over Kuroko. But... This definitely broke his silence.

"S-stop...please..." Kuroko chokes, heat filling through his body. Murasakibara, the air head of the GOM, was just like the others when it came to Kuroko. They would treat him as a playtoy, considering he was the smallest and most vulnerable one of the group. Kuroko could barely breathe as the violet haired boy completely penetrated him. "Nn...! M-Mura...sakibara..." Luckily enough, no one else was at practice today because of the heavy rain.

Murasakibara was thrusting so hard that Kuroko was getting bruises from slamming against the lockers in the locker room. "Ah! Stop!" His pleads were louder and more desperate now. Murasakibara had no interest at all. He simply sat down, giving Kuroko's opening a break.

"Ride me" were his simple commands. Kuroko could barely stand, let alone ride that monster. His wobbly legs carried him over to Murasakibara. Blood trickled down them as well, the stinging sensation was overwhelming. Without hesitation, he was lifted into the air by a tight grip around his waist and was lowered down onto the huge cock. Waves of pain shot up his hips, shortly numbed by pleasure, the two of them mixing together.

"Gah! Nnn...mmm...nnngh...!" His mind spun. It went deeper and deeper inside, practically tearing his delicate insides apart. Kuroko wasn't used to such rough treatment. Nor the dryness. The friction was unbearable, forcing him to scream out. Murasakibara leaned back against the lockers but kept a substantial grip on the light blue haired boy. "Please! Ah~!"

Pleased by the crack in Kuroko's voice, Murasakibara knew that Kuroko had reached his climax. The white liquid was all over his fragile, weak body. "Ah...ah..." Kuroko breathed heavily.

"Don't stop yet Kuro-chin. Your horse isn't satisfied."


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko's hoarse breathing came in huge gulps as he tried to keep at a steady pace, obviously not wanting to upset the beast he was riding. Murasakibara just watched in an almost unamused way. There really was nothing Kuroko could do to make him feel any better all by himself since he was already trying his hardest as it was. He severely doubted that Murasakibara would offer any help. "More."

"I-I am trying..." He mutters, glancing back at the purple haired giant.

"Is Kuro-chin tired?"

"Yes... V-very..." Murasakibara examines Kuroko thoroughly before lifting him up gently.

"I'm sorry Kuro-chin" he drags out. "But... I'm not done..." Kuroko averted his eyes from him. Murasakibara pouts a bit then sets him back onto the ground.

"I uhm... Don't be sorry... You didn't do anything wrong..."

"Huh?" Kuroko places himself back onto his lap with a huff. He had given into Murasakibara and was clearly showing signs that he had. "You'll help, Kuro-chin?"

"Yes. But please be quick."

"Okay~." And with that, Murasakibara supported Kuroko onto his large member once again, beginning a settle motion by rocking Kuroko's small hips back and forth. Small whines arise from Kuroko's throat as he got thrust into a little harder.

"M-Mura..." He tries saying past muffled moans.

"Shh Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara comforts him, still moving. Kuroko felt much better after getting himself stretched by the penetration. The pain was unbearable at first but now he felt more pleasure and heated than anything. "Does it feel good?~"

"V-very good...~" His voice cracks and heightens. Muraskaibara grabs one of Kuroko's legs and lifts it, granting him better access while hitting deeper and deeper inside of him with every powerful thrust. "Ah!~~" There it was. He had stricken one of Kuroko's sweet spots.

"Hmm it's soft here~." He slams back into that spot continuously, making Kuroko struggle and yelp as loud as he could manage. Murasakibara holds the small boy in place while he released his sweet, sticky liquids all over Kuroko's face and belly. "Hmm~." Kuroko looks down at himself, not sure as to what to do.

"U-u-uhm..."

"Does it taste yummy, Kuro-chin?~" Murasakibara wipes some off with his thumb and runs it along Kuroko's lips. Without a choice, Kuroko licks it off.

"...Yeah it's good.."

"Good~." He smiles then ruffles Kuroko's hair. "Can we get candy now?~" Kuroko sighs quietly.

"Of course."


End file.
